


Distant Memories

by psychoinnocent



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Chrom!Inigo, F/F, F/M, Iago is a creep, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, RMS Titanic, Titanic AU, mostly follows xanlas but there's a lil of everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoinnocent/pseuds/psychoinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Inigo knew when he stepped aboard the RMS Titanic was that his father would not be happy with his disappearance.</p>
<p>He didn't expect to fall for a handsome stranger and befriend his family- or deal with a sinking ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A project that I've been working on and off for the last few months. This isn't complete, not by a long shot, but I've been eager to post this and test the waters for a while so I decided to say fuck it and post it.
> 
> Title from the Titanic Soundtrack!
> 
> Few things that aren't totally important:  
> Inigo is Spanish, Niles is French, Shura's backstory might be touched on but he's from the slums of New York, and the Nohr sibs are German. Hoshido sibs will be mentioned later but they probably won't show up til late game for reasons.

12:02 AM April 15th, 1912

_Find your siblings, put on your life jackets, and dress warmly. I have a bad feeling about this._

Leo knocked on Camilla’s door, cursing under his breath when his sister didn’t answer. With shaking fingers, he reached down and opened the door, sighing when he saw Camilla sit up, scowling faintly as she ruffled her sleep rumpled hair.

“Leo? It’s late- what is it?” Leo flicked on the lights, lighting up the room. Beside his sister, the covers shifted and Beruka popped her head up, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable.

For a moment, Leo wondered what would have happened to his sister if he hadn’t woken her up. He grabbed the door frame, using it to stabilize the sudden wave of panic that rose in his throat.

“I- The ship was hit. Niles is worried and I trust his instinct.”

Camilla hesitated, glancing down at her partner before nodding. “I’ll wake Elise. Beruka, be a darling and go wake Effie and Arthur? They should be in their rooms. And see if you can’t find Severa on the way.”

“Of course.” Camilla smiled, and Beruka smiled back and pressed a gentle kiss to Camilla’s jaw.

“I’ll go wake Xander then.” Leo flushed and turned around, slipping out of the room as Camilla pulled away from Beruka.

It wasn’t that he minded her relationship, but rather _the ship was sinking why wasn’t she taking this more seriously._ With an exasperated sigh, he entered his room again, heading over to the connecting door that he shared with Xander.

There was light filtering from the bottom, and Leo assumed that Xander was undoubtedly doing some reading. Habits rarely changed.

“Xand- Oh. Well.”

“Leo!” Xander pulled away from Laslow, a bright flush on his face-

X x X

1:52 AM April 15, 1912

Kamui pulled back, tears staining her cheeks.

“Shura, please! We can find another lifeboat-”

“Kamui.” Shura smiled sadly, lifting a hand to caress her cheek. “Your brother needs you right now. If nothing else, I need to know you’re _safe_.”

“What about you!?”

“Shura, we need to go.” Niles didn’t look at the pair, instead keeping his eyes on the lifeboat. “Miss Kamui, take care of Leo.”

“Niles-”

Shura shushed her gently, kissing her forehead before gently pushing her towards one of the attendants. “Don’t forget me. That would be enough.”

“Wait- Shura!” 

“Ma’am, please, we need to disembark.” The attendant forcefully dragged her onto the lifeboat, and Leo stood up to tug her down next to him. 

“Shura! Promise me you won’t die!”

X x X

5:47 PM April 13, 1912

Inigo laughed, twirling Mozu around with a flourish. Beside them, Shura was counting to himself- much to the amusement of Kamui. Xander was somewhere behind them, dancing with a young maid from France.

Mozu cut herself off mid-laugh, staring wide-eyed behind Inigo. “Oh golly- why are _they_ here?”

Inigo whirled around, keeping his hand intertwined with Mozu’s. His eyes widened, and with a scowl, he pulled his partner closer to Shura and Kamui.

It was a group of first class passengers, most of them looking around in some sort of twisted awe. Inigo fought the scowl that threatened to appear, instead shifting to hide Mozu from their penetrating gazes. He felt more than saw Xander move to stand next to him- the blond was no doubt just as upset by this breach.

The first class passengers merely tittered, the women eying some of the young men, and the men looking ready to offer some pounds for company. The steward with them answered their various questions, a laughing smile on his face.

“Oh, are you sure they don’t know what we’re saying?”

“Most of our third class are from outside of England. Very few know English well enough to understand us, madam.”

“Are you sure they should have so… _much_? Hardly feels like they deserve being here.” Inigo scowled, only staying where he was because of Mozu’s hand clinging to his shirt.

“The _Titanic_ boasts only the best. I agree that this seems excessive, but the builders were insistent.”

“Why are they doing this…?” Inigo heard Kamui’s whisper from somewhere behind him, almost hidden under the confused murmurings from the rest of the confused 3rd class.

“A show.” Xander answered, loathing in his voice. Inigo glanced over, flinching a bit at the expression on his face. Xander looked pissed.

“Ah! Look at _her_. Behind the young man. I wonder if she’d- whoa!” Inigo tore himself away from Mozu, furiously stalking up to the man speaking. He grabbed the man’s tie, tugging him down to his height.

“Laslow!” A hand grabbed his wrist, trying to pull him away. Inigo ignored the summon, instead channeling his father’s more terrifying voice.

“Get the fuck out of here. You ought to be ashamed of yourselves.”

X x X

1:23 AM April 15, 1912

“He- He’s my husband. I won’t leave without him." 

“Ma’am-”

“There are men in this boat. Why are they permitted to stay with their wives and my husband not?”

Owain hid a grin behind his hand, watching as Severa stood her ground. Despite the urgency and fear permeating through the ship, Owain couldn’t help the mirth tickling his throat. Severa had obviously taken lessons from Lady Camilla.

“They- their wives have refused to go on the boat without their husbands. They were uncooperative without-”

“Is my life, or Owain’s, less important than theirs? The boat is half empty- it isn’t as if you can’t spare an extra seat!” Severa crossed her arms, refusing to back down.

“I- very well. Please, get in. Both of you.” The attendant sighed and waved them through, and Severa grabbed Owain’s hand and dragged him to an empty part of the lifeboat.

With a tired sigh, Severa slumped next to him, resting her head against Owain’s shoulder. Owain slipped his hand in hers, gently squeezing it. 

“Thanks- you didn’t have to fight so hard y’know.”

“I wasn’t about to risk losing you. Not when I don’t know where anyone else is.” Severa huffed, but her voice was shaky, and she clung to his hand tightly. “Gods I hope Inigo is safe.”

“He’s with Xander. He’s- he’ll be okay.”

X x X

11:42 AM April 12, 1912

Inigo took a deep breath as he entered the second class pursers office, ignoring the questioning looks from the other people milling around. He approached the glass, coughing politely to catch the purser’s attention.

“I wanted to send a marconigram. Am I in the right place…?”

“Indeed. Do you have the message?”

“Yes sir. Here you go.”

_I am safe. With Severa and Owain. Love you all. Inigo._

“And the recipient?”

“Sir Chrom, in Spain.”

The name made the purser pause and take another look at Inigo, but he didn’t bother to react, instead pulling out his coin purse.

“How many shillings will it be?”

“I- It will be 10 shillings.” 

Inigo nodded and passed on the requested coins before turning around, slipping out of the room.

X x X 

7:03 PM April 11, 1912

Niles couldn’t help the satisfied grin that escaped him. The first class bastards at dinner had all but struggled to ignore his antics- staying within the bounds of pleasantry and yet insulting them all in one breath.

Leo shot him a dirty look, though his own lips were quirked up in amusement. Leo was used to being snubbed by older noblemen and women, and it was satisfying to watch them get a taste of their own medicine. 

Xander was quietly speaking with his guest, the younger man dressed in a well-worn but tailored suit. 

Camilla had her arm around Beruka, speaking quickly to the blue haired woman next to her.

Elise was skipping next to Effie, chattering as her friend nodded and replied softly.

Niles was an enigma, and one that he surely shouldn’t have been so curious about… His friend, who was behind them with Kamui, was far more soft spoken.

Sure, they were all third class passengers, but they were all… different. 

Niles met Leo’s eyes and licked his lips; Leo glanced away hastily, hating himself for feeling heat rise in his body.

As they reached their corridor, Niles followed Leo to his door. Right. Niles still had to change back into his clothes. From the side of his eye, he saw Kamui and her companion follow after Xander, presumably for the same reason. 

With trepid, he unlocked his door, gesturing for Niles to follow him. Niles slipped in with ease, his fingers already casually slipping to his tie, loosening it with a grin.

“Why, that was fun wasn’t it?”

“Your definition of _fun_ has a lot to be desired, Niles.”

“So I’ve been told. Perhaps you’d like to help?”

Leo rolled his eyes, turning away from the dark skinned man, beginning to unbutton his own suit jacket. With ease he pulled off the jacket, and then his white collared shirt, leaving him in his slacks and undershirt. He glanced over, letting out a bark of laughter as Niles painstakingly unbuttoned his shirt.

“You carry that suit so well, I forgot you weren’t used to them.” Leo replied to the annoyed look Niles shot his way with a smirk, walking over to the other man. With practiced fingers he unbuttoned the shirt before making the mistake of looking up and meeting Niles’ eyes.

The white haired man curled his lips into a smile, lifting a hand to rest on Leo’s neck. 

“Tell me to stop, and I will.” He said softly, pulling the blond closer to him. Leo swallowed, feeling his face heat up in response. He licked his lips, not missing how Niles’ gaze glanced down to track the movement.

“Don’t.” 

The answering smile was enough to make Leo want to back out, but before he could say anything a pair of lips pressed against his.

X x X 

11:23 AM April 10, 1912

“We won. Better luck next time, _non_?” Niles laughed at the dumbfounded expressions, standing and snatching the tickets in the game shark’s hand. 

“But- how- I demand a rematch!”

Shura laughed quietly behind him, and Niles merely smirked, slinging his bag up on his back. “Aw, is someone being a sore loser? Sorry, but we have a boat to catch.” Ignoring the roar of outrage behind them, the two men slipped out of the seedy bar.

“You’re going to killed one day Niles. You court death far too often for my tastes.”

“So you tell me every day. Now come on, the boat is set to push off within the hour.” 

X x X

11:35 AM April 10, 1912

Inigo took a deep breath, nervously joining the ranks heading up the ramp to board the ship. For a moment, he worried that one of the stewards checking tickets would recognize him and turn him away. 

He couldn’t go back home. Not now that he had left without warning. Not now that he was no longer _Inigo_. 

Inigo stepped up to the steward, who glanced down at his ticket. 

“Laslow, 3rd class?” 

“I- yes sir.” 

“Follow the gentlemen before you. Next!”

Inigo nodded, but instead of following the other passengers, he turned to the rails, his eyes raking over the crowd of well-wishers.

For a moment, he wondered how things would have been different if he hadn’t run away from home. If he had spoken to his father and made proper arrangements. Would his mother and sister be in the crowd, wishing him safe travels?

His fingers found the ring tied around his neck, and the last words his mother said to him echoed in his mind.

_“Mi amor, be safe. Your father won’t be happy, but when you are done travelling the world, you’ll always have a place here.”_

x X x

**Author's Note:**

> HMU @ soleilofylisse


End file.
